Lazos Originarios
by analucia.arevalo.75
Summary: Annie Wirece, Una Chica De 22 Años .Que Vive En El Pueblo De Hamburgo, Vive Una Vida Extremadamente Solitaria, Hasta El Día Que Conoció A Hansel Y Gretel, Después De Eso Su Vida Cambiara.
1. Primera Vista

Capítulo 1

Primera Vista

Abrí Los Ojos, Recorrí Con Mis Dedos La Parte Fría De Mi Cama Y Rodé Hacia Ella Y El Frio Se Envolvió En Mi Cuerpo, Comencé A Castañear Y Volví Al Lado Caliente Que Aunque La Manta No Me Abrigaba, Estaba Caliente Como Un Horno Que Al Irme A La Parte Fría Era Como Un Hielo En Esas Épocas De Invierno.

Me Qued Minutos, Pensando En Lo Que Dijo El Alcalde En La Plaza Del Pueblo Hamburgo

"Mañana Recibiremos Una Visita Importante, Por Eso Mañana Todos Del Pueblo Estaremos Juntos Para Recibirlo".

Para Mi Es Aburrido, No Sera Nada Interesante E Importante.

Tal Vez Sea Un Inmigrante Que Viene A Hospedarse.

Me Levante Y Me Conduje Hacia La Ventana, Siempre Abierta Mirando El Cielo Azul, Nubes Blancas Y Sol Brillante, Me Lo Quede Mirando Y Después Cerré La Ventana. Me Vestí Con Uno De Los Vestidos De Mi Madre Y Con Una Trenza. Ordene Mi Cuarto Y Salí A La Sala De Estar, Tan Vieja Pero Iluminada Con La Luz Del Sol.

Con Una Canasta Salí A La Calle Solitaria

Hamburgo Es Un Pueblo Chico Y Lejano A Todo. Sus Casas Son Un Color Oscuro Y Algunas Las Pintan.

El Mercado Es Una De Las Atracciones Que Tenemos, Pero Es Un Poco Pobre; Todos Me Conocen Ya Que Soy Famosa Por Que Cada Día Que Hay Visitas O Festividades Siempre Cocino Para Los Visitantes En Mi Casa.

Como Hoy Hay Visitas, Debo Cocinar Para Un Inmigrante O Un Puñado De Inmigrantes En Mi Casa.

Camino Por El Mercado, Voy Tienda En Tienda Comprando Las Cosas Para La Cena, Teniendo La Misma Conversación De Siempre, Pero Hay Una Mujer Con La Que Siempre Tengo Una Plática Animada, La Señora Madie, Una Señora Vieja, De Pelo Canoso, Ojos Grises, Vistiendo Ropa Descolorida Y Siempre Anda Encorvada Y Amargada.

Mientras Yo Miraba La Mercancía Que Tenia Me Di Cuenta De Algo.

"¿Qué Pasa Annie?" Pregunto Madie

"Hay Un Casquillo De Bala Negro, Ahí" Dije, Señalando Algo Brillante En Los Coliflores.

Cogí El Casquillo Y Se Lo Mostré A Madie:

"No Esta A La Venta" Susurro

Con Cuidado Me Lo Metí Al Bolsillo.

Volví A Mi Casa, Descargue Las Cosas Que Compre Y Las Conduje A La Cocina. Me Quede Mirando En La Ventana Y Mire Que Una Carroza Iba Llegando Y Pensé "Seguramente Son Las Visitas" ¡Las Visitas!, Salí De La Cocina Y Corrí A Mi Cuarto, Abrí La Puerta Y Fui Al Baño. Comencé A Llenar La Tina De Agua, Al Terminar Me Quite La Ropa, Me Deshice La Trenza Y Me Metí A La Tina.

Me Lave Bien Pero Rápido El Cuerpo Y Me Lave El Pelo Y Salí Del Baño.

Me Vestí Con Un Vestido Azul De Mangas Cortas Y Con Un Lazo A La Cintura Y Unos Botines Negros, Me Amarre El Pelo Con Un Moño Y Trenzas; Es El Único Vestuario Elegante Que Tengo Con El Que Voy A Todas Las Reuniones.

"Tranquilízate" Me Dije "Nadie Te Va A Morder"

Baje A Las Escaleras Y Termine De Descargar Las Cosas. Ya Todo Estaba Listo Y Salí De La Casa, Directo A La Reunión.

"¿Nombre Y Edad?" Pregunto El Sherriff

"Annie Wirece, 22 Años" Respondí

Me Condujeron A Un Grupo De Personas Entre 20 Y 30 Años Y Todos Empezamos A Formarnos.

Cuando Todos Ya Habían Formado. El Alcalde Valley, Un Señor Bajo, Robusto, El Sherriff, Los Magistrados Y La Familia Subieron Al Estrado Y Se Sentaron, Todos Menos El Alcalde Que Se Acercó A Todos Y Comenzó A Hablar:

"Bienvenidos, Pobladores, Hoy Es Un Hermoso día, Hoy Es Un día Nuevo, Un día De Gloria"

Esa Es La Frase Con La Que Comienza Sus Discursos, Aburrido.

No Tuve De Otra Que Bajar La Cabeza Y Cerrar Los Ojos.

"Sabremos Que Últimamente Hay Avistamientos De Brujas, Sabemos Que Hubo Peligro En Nuestras Calles, Secuestraron A Mujeres Y Niños, Mucho De Nuestros Hombres Han Muerto En El Intento De Rescatar A Las Mujeres Y A Los Niños Y Matar A Las Brujas. Y Por Eso Los Hemos Reunido Para Presentarles A Los Nuevos Vigilantes, Ellos Son Especialistas Y Encontraran A Las Mujeres Y Niños Rápido Y Mataran A Las Brujas."

"Población De Hamburgo, Les Presento A Los Famosos Cazadores De Brujas: Hansel Y Gretel"

Y En Ese Momento Levante La Vista Y Los Vi.

Continuara…


	2. Cambio De Rumbo

**Capítulo 2**

**Cambio De Rumbo**

Ya Había Oído De Ellos, Pero Nunca Los He Visto En Persona, Era Increíble.

Subieron Al Estrado Y Cada Uno Apoyo Sus Armas Al Hombro.

Ella, Una Mujer De Unos 24 Años O Mas, Llevaba Una Ballesta, Vestía Un Saco De Cuero Con Un Cinturón Marrón, Pantalones De Cuero Bien Apretado Y Botas Marrones. Su Cabello Castaño Sujetado En Una Cola De Caballo Que Le Llegaba A La Espalda; Ojos Marrones Y Una Cara Hermosa, Era Muy Hermosa.

El, De Unos 25 Años, Era Totalmente Opuesto A Su Hermana, Sosteniendo Una Escopeta, Vestía Un Saco Largo Color Negro, Pantalones Negros, Y Pantalones Negros, Tenía Un Cabello Negro Muy Precioso, Ojos Azules, Pero No Es Mi Tipo.

Sentí Que Me Desmayaba, Pero Una Mano Me Sostuvo. Me Quede Contemplándolos, Observando Cada Detalle De Ellos.

"Buenas Tardes, Pueblo De Hamburgo, Soy Hansel Y Ella Es Mi Hermana Gretel, Nosotros Cazamos Brujas Y Al Recibir Su Llamado Nosotros Venimos A Ver El Daño" Comenzó Hansel.

"Y Veo Que Tienen Un Problema Grave De Brujas, No Se Preocupen Nosotros Las Mataremos, Los Protegeremos De…" Continúo Gretel Pero Dejando La Palabra En El Aire.

"Toda Maldita Brujería Que Esta En Su Camino, Protejan A Sus Niños Si No Quieren Que Las Brujas Se Los Coman, Ahora Retírense" Finalizo Hansel.

Todos En Un Segundo Se Van Por Sus Propios Caminos, El Brazo Que Me Sujeto Desapareció, Todos Se Movían Pero Yo Seguía Parada, Mirando Como Gretel Se Retiraba, Mientras El Alcalde Y Hansel Hablaban.

De Pronto Sentí Que Una Gota De Agua Cayo A Mi Y De Repente Hansel Y El Alcalde Voltearon Como Si Mis Respiros Sonaran Muy Alto.

"¿Pasa Algo Señorita Wirece?" Pregunto El Alcalde Valley

"No, Nada Alcalde" Dije; Me Di Cuenta Que Comenzó A Llover.

"Bien, Puedes Retirarte" Concluyo El Alcalde

"Ok, Gracias" Dije Y Voltee Pero, Tan Torpe Fui Que Me Choque Con Una Carreta. Cayendo Al Lodo.

"¿Esta Bien?" Pregunto Hansel

En Ese Momento, Encontré Otro Casquillo Esta Vez Era De Color Azul, Lo Recogí Y Me Lo Metí Al Bolsillo.

"No, Esta Bien" Respondí Y Salí Corriendo A Mi Casa.

Llegue, Y De Inmediato Llene La Bañera De Agua Caliente, Me Metí Y Me Quede Pensando En Lo De Hoy Día.

Me Quede En La Bañera Hasta La Noche, En Ese Momento Salí De La Bañera Y Me Envolví En Una Toalla, Camine Hacia Mi Cuarto Y Saque Un Vestido Gris Y Unas Botas Azules, Me Las Puse Y Deje Mi Pelo Suelto Que Es Tan Rubio, Tan Largo, Tan Sedoso.

Me Quede Sentada En La Cama, Mirando Los Casquillos De Bala Que Recogí, Eran Tan Brillantes Y Coloridos. Los Guarde En La Vieja Mesa De Noche Que Tengo, Me Eche En La Cama Y Cerré Los Ojos….

Desperté En Un Lugar Oscuro Y Sombrío, En Donde Yo Estaba Atada A Un Tronco Con Cadenas; Unas Voces Chiquitas Reían Y Murmuraban En Mis Oídos, Grite, Trate Se Zafarme, Seguía Gritando.

"¡Cállate!" Grito Una Voz, Era Una Sombra Que Venia Hacia Mí, Con Un Cuchillo Lista Para Matarme.

"¡Annie! Gritaron Unas Voces

"¡No!" Grite.

Me Levante Alterada, Con Los Ojos Llorosos, Esto Era Cosa De Todos Los Días, Siempre Soñaba Con Eso. El Sueño Me Trataba De Decir Algo, Advertirme.

Baje A La Cocina Corriendo, Para Preparar La Mesa Y El Bar, La Comida Y El Alcohol Listos.

En Ese Momento, Abrí La Puerta Y Puse Un Cartelito Que Decía "Abierto".

Llegaron Los Primeros Clientes Y Les Serví La Comida Y Algunos Les Serví Cerveza Y Todo Lo Demás.

Pasaron Unas Horas Llenas De Pervertidos, Borrachos, Etc.

"¿Disculpe Nos Puede Dar 2 Cervezas, Por Favor?" Pidió Una Voz Conocida De Una Mujer.

Me Voltee Y Eran Ellos, Hansel Y Gretel.

Hansel Me Miro Extraño.

"Un Minuto, Tu Eres La Chica Que Se Quedó Mirando A Mi Y Al Alcalde" Dijo.

Sonreí Y Lo Mire A La Cara.

"Si, Adivinaste" Respondí.

"Ya Me Acuerdo, Tu Eres La Srta. Wirece"

"Annie Wirece" Dije Sirviéndoles Las Cervezas En La Barra.

"Soy Hansel, Tal Vez Ya Me Conozcas Por Lo De La Reunión"

"Si, Lo Se" Dije Mientras Estrechábamos Nuestras Manos.

Gretel Me Miro Con Una Cara Muy Rara.

"Esperen Un Segundo, Tiempo, Hermano Puedes Decirme ¿Cuándo Conociste A Esta Chica?"

Hansel Rodeo El Hombro De Gretel Con Su Brazo Y Me Señalo.

"Esta Chica, Estaba En La Reunión Se Quedó Mirando Y Nosotros La Despertamos De Su Sueño, Ella Se Cayo En El Lodo Y El Resto Es Maldita Historia"

"Ok, Mujeriego Ya Me Contaste Demasiado Y Lo Lamento Por No Presentarme Antes, Soy Gretel, La Hermana De Este Imbécil Perfume De Mujeres"

"Soy Annie"

"Lindo Nombre Y Encantada De Conocerla" Se Dirigió A Hansel "Hermano Para Saber Que No Es Sospechosa ¿Le Puedes Dar Una Revisión?"

Hansel Agarro Mi Cara Y Comenzó A Manosearme, En Especial Los Ojos Y La Boca.

"¿Qué Diablos Estas Haciendo"? Pregunte.

"Quiero Ver Si No Eres Bruja" Respondió.

"Pero No…" Deje La Palabra En El Aire.

El Paro Inmediatamente Y Se Volvió A Gretel

"No Es Una Bruja"

"Ok, Idiota, Muchas Gracias Annie, Por La Conversación Y Por La Bebida" Dijo Gretel Dejando Un Par De Monedas En La Mesa Y Retirándose, Pero Hansel No Se Iba Aun.

"Gracias, Por Todo, Annie"

"De Nada"

El Recorrió Su Mano Por Mi Cabello.

"Me Encantaría Verte De Nuevo"

Me Puse Incomoda Al Oír Eso.

"Si Claro" Dije Temblando

"Hansel, Vámonos Y Deja De Coquetear" Interrumpió Gretel.

"Ahí Voy Hermana, Adiós Annie" Dijo Con Una Voz Alarmante Y Después Con Una Voz Seductora.

"Buenas Noches" Respondí Aun Temblando.

Cuando Los 2 Se Fueron Me Tranquilice Y Seguí Trabajando.


	3. Ayudar Y Matar

**Capítulo 3**

**Ayudar Y Matar**

Ya En La Mañana Después Me Fui Al Mercado A Hablar Y Comprar, Lo Mismo De Siempre.

"Buenos Días, Madie Dije Mientras Estaba Llegando A Su Puesto.

"Buenos Días, Annie ¿Por qué Esa Cara?" Pregunto.

"Nada, No Es Nada"

"¿Segura?"

Asentí Con La Cabeza Y Seguí Viendo Que Comprar.

"Annie, No Quiero Ser Chismosa, Pero Al Cazador De Brujas Creo Que Le Gustas"

Me Sorprendí Al Oír Eso Y Recordé Lo De Ayer Cuando Trato De Coquetear Conmigo.

"¡Madie! Por Favor No Digas Esas Cosas"

"Solo Digo Y Es Verdad Lo Que Digo Y Tu ¿Le Gustas?"

"Bueno Es Lindo Lo Admito, Pero, No Es Mi Tipo"

Madie Miro Al Frente Y Sonrió:

"Hablando De Gustar O No Gustar" Susurro. "Mira" Señalo Y Yo Voltee Y Vi A Hansel Solo En El Mercado.

"Anda Habla Con El" Mascullo "Pero Antes….".

Ella Me Pidió Que Me Acercase, Al Hacerlo Ella Me Acomoda El Cabello Y Abre Los 2 Primeros Botones De Mi Vestido Revelando Un Pequeño Pero Muy Revelador Escote.

"¡Hey!" Grite Silenciosamente Pero Me Empujo Hacia Adelante Y Me Dirigí A Hansel.

"¿Qué Hace Un Cazador De Brujas, En Un Mercado?" Pregunte Mientras Estaba Atrás De Él.

El Voltea Y Da Una Completa Mirada De Pies A Cabeza Y Sonrie.

"Hola, Annie, Que Linda Te Ves Hoy" Respondió.

"Gracias Y ¿Dónde Está Gretel?" Pregunte.

"Ella Está Cazando Brujas Y Yo Solo Vine A Inspeccionar…El…Lugar" Respondía Pero Se Distrajo Mucho Al Ver El Escote.

Me Di Cuenta Y Abroche Los Botones Inmediatamente.

Decidí Sacarlo De Su Sueño.

"¿Cómo Va La Caza? ¿Ya Cazaron Una Bruja?"

"No, Aun No Pero Hubieron Sospechas De Una Cabaña En El Este, He Enviado A Gretel"

Nos Quedamos Unos Momentos En Silencio Y Después El Continuo.

"Me Voy, ¿Te Veo En La Noche?" Pregunto

Asentí Con La Cabeza Y Se Fue.

Me Quede Pensando Un Minuto Y Decidí Seguirlo.

Fui Lentamente Sobre Sus Pasos Me DI Cuenta Que Se Iba Fuera Del Pueblo, Lo Que Me Asusto Un Poco, Pero Tome Valor Y Seguí.

Nunca Había Entrado Al Bosque Este Del Pueblo Era Muy Extraño.

Sentía Un Escalofrió Al Salir.

Corría Por Los Empinados Del Bosque, Bajaba Colinas Bajas Y Rodeaba Los Arbustos.

Pare Y Me Oculte En Un Árbol.

Vi A Hansel Que Se Reencontró Con Gretel, Un Troll Que Me Dio Escalofríos Y Otro Chico Casi De La Edad De Gretel.

Los Vi Hablar Por Unos Momentos, Después Gretel Y El Troll Se Ocultaron Y Dejaron A Hansel Y Al Chico.

De Repente Un Brazo Me Sujeto Por El Cuello Y Me Apunto Una Cosa Extraña En La Cabeza.

"Un Paso Mas Y Te Mueres" Susurro A Mis Oídos.

Me Asuste Y No Me Moví, Los Escalofríos Del Miedo Me Atacaron.

Recorrí Mi Mano Por Mi Pierna Hasta Llegar A Mis Botas, Donde Saque Un Cuchillo, Aunque No Soy Buena Peleando Si Se Dar Algunas Puñaladas En Caso De Emergencia.

"¡AYUDA!" Grite Y Sostengo El Cuchillo Bien Fuerte Y Le Doy 9 Puñaladas En El Estómago.

Me Libero Y Salí Corriendo, Pero Me Enrede En Mis Propios Pies Y Caí Contra Una Roca En Mi Cabeza, Quedando Inconsciente.


End file.
